The present invention relates to electrical connector terminals and particularly terminals for use with solenoid operators and more particularly for providing energization of the solenoid by making electrical connection through a mechanical operating member of the operating system into which the solenoid is assembled. An example of such a device is a solenoid operated dampening or flow restricting valve associated with an hydraulic shock absorber for a vehicle suspension wherein a mechanical member associated with the moveable parts of the shock absorber provides electrical contact for energizing the solenoid operated dampening valve in response to a control signal. In such shock absorber applications, the solenoid operated valve is operable to restrict the flow of hydraulic fluid in the shock absorber to alter the rate of flow and thus the dampening in the shock absorber. Such arrangements are employed in motor vehicle suspensions where it is desired to alter the stiffness or dampening rate of the shock absorbers in real time or on a running basis in response to changes in road conditions or driving patterns.
Heretofore in such vehicle suspension shock absorber application problems have been encountered with undesired movement of electrical contacts providing current to the solenoid coil from the deformation and relative movement between the shock absorber components which has resulted in permanent deformation of the contacts and early failure of the contacts. This problem has been particularly prominent in installations where the solenoid contact terminal is disposed in the attachment fitting portion of the solenoid valve body which is attached to the structural member such as the piston rod of a motor vehicle shock absorber. Heretofore, in solenoid valves for such installations, the contact terminal has been inserted through an aperture in the solenoid operated valve body such that upon assembly of a solenoid coil thereover the terminal makes a bayonet style or plug-in connection with a mating terminal on the solenoid coil. The electrical terminal has been provided with an insulator thereabout for insertion into an aperture in the attachment portion of the valve body and electrical isolation of the terminal from the valve body, which is typically formed of metal.
In such an aforesaid installation, it has been found extremely difficult to provide adequate deflectability or sufficiently low lateral spring rate of the electrical terminal to accommodate relative movement of the structural components because of the minimum space available for the formation of the electrical terminal in the mounting on the valve body. Thus, it has long been desired to provide an electrical terminal in a solenoid which is capable of withstanding the deformation without premature failure when subjected to high inertial loading caused by relative movement of the components of the systems in which the valve is installed.